


target, aim, shoot [m] — SIX.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: seulgi finally opens up about what happened between her and taeyong. he hates the position he's managed to land himself in. joy injures a beloved friend of yours and you begin to think if she was worthy to stay.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — SIX.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter ↳ warnings: explicit content/jaehyuns very dirty thoughts, eating out/fingering, interruption happens so its kinda short and also like one sex joke! PLEASE SKIP THE THIRD AND FOURTH DASH IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ! 
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> oof who r u guys rooting for at the moment?!?!??!? i defo love y/n and seulgi srry jaehyun and taeyong.....seulgi wins......

You're awakened by a knock in your room. You immediately get off Jaehyun with sleepy eyes as he fixes his shirt, smiling to himself when you put the blanket to cover your legs.

"Ah, morning Maria," Jaehyun says lowly and you swore you almost drooled. Morning Jaehyun wasn't something you were used to at all. Maria's soft voice spoke, "You two slept in quite well." Trays and plates of food came in with the help of Jaehyun and Maria. "Thank you, Maria, you didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense," She waved. "Eat well, you two." You sit up immediately, Jaehyun handing you a tray with croissants, muffins, a kettle with boiling coffee and a bowl of fruits. "Maria is way too precious."

Jaehyun's disheveled hair makes you laugh out loud, "You look cute. I'm sorry if I was squishing you."

"Seventy two on the list, Y/N is a cuddly person when she sleeps."

"Be quiet."

"It's the truth, love." He shrugs. You pour him some coffee on the mug, "This is like a hotel service."

"Maria's only doing this because you're here," Jaehyun joked, "I mean, I don't get this bed and breakfast option often."

"Glad I'm special." You showed a toothy grin before devouring the croissant on your plate. "I cancelled off work today. My PA knows what he needs to do anyway."

"You have a Personal Assistant?" Jaehyun choked on a piece of watermelon.

"Y-Yeah. My boss considers me the most busiest, out and about. He figured giving me one would be great." You reasoned, shrugging. You squeal when Jaehyun feeds you the petite blueberry on his plate. "Jaehyun!"

"What?" He laughs.

"I have muffins on my plate already."

"I'll admit I just wanted to see you flustered."

"You're just like Jaemin."

"Now _that's_ an insult." He quirked a brow at you. Dimples appeared on his cheeks, Jaehyun giving you a cheesy smile. 

-

"Y/N called off today?" Taeyong questioned Jeno.

"Y-Yeah. She's under the weather." 

"Oh. Okay." He sounded disappointed and Jeno nodded, bowing before walking off. Doyoung sips the tea in his hand, "You sound sad."

"Not really." Taeyong shrugged casually, "She's never off."

"Things happen. She's probably under the weather because of her period. The weather's messed up too so I wouldn't be surprised," Doyoung replies, "Let her move on for a bit, Tae. Everything's stressed her out. She came to me one night and just ranted her ass off."

"Sounds like her," Taeyong mumbled. "I mean.. She just never happens to be off. I guess she seems happy without.. you know, me relentlessly fucking her anymore."

"Well, you kind of put her in that position." The younger brother said, "But I'm saying, I won't completely blame you. One night stands are a thing and she was up for it too."

"I know. I just.. I feel bad." Taeyong nibbled on his lower lip, "I've never hated myself that much ever since mother and father left us. Her best friend Seulgi talked to me and ever since that night, I've never been the same. I want her to be happy but.. I know she doesn't want me in her life anymore."

"Well, that's her decision. You have to talk to her."

"It's been too many times."

Doyoung sighed, "See how everything goes until we head to J. Jewels soon. You two have to partner up anyway." Doyoung patted his older brother's back, heading out of his office. Taeyong sat in his leather seat, sighing to himself.

_"Dance with me." Joy whispered, her lips barely centimetres away from his neck. "Please, Tae. Just one night."_

_Luckily the dark lights made his scrunched face less visible. Music was blaring loudly from the speakers, Joy making Taeyong take several shots. Joy must have had too many martinis, her words slurred, the alcohol from her breath filling his nose. Joy took Taeyong's hands, placing them on her hips as she swayed to the beat. "Just have fun with me tonight. Forget about your worries."_

_He didn't want to say anything. All he thought about was you. "Forget about Y/N tonight, too." A sweet chuckle fell from her lips, "You like her, don't you?"_

_He gulped. "No. It's wrong. Boss and an agent relationship doesn't seem healthy."_

_"Oh." She said. "Taeyong?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Kiss me."_

Taeyong's vision blurred with tears. He hated last night. The only thing he remembered was never kissing Joy, but instead, he woke up shirtless in her bed. As soon as he left her, he went back to his and got prepared to go back to headquarters. He was annoyed. He felt like shit. Painkillers and ice cold water didn't help him at all, and he wasn't going to resort to caffeine to worsen his mood. Everything felt wrong.

Something felt wrong. About him, and about you.

* * *

**You:** seulgi? i'm so sorry i didn't reply as soon as possible, i was with jaehyun

**You:** but what's up? i won't hate you, i love you bub:(

**Seulgs:** oh thank god. is jaehyun with you?

**You:** he's showering

**Seulgs:** i'll be quick then ;)

**Seulgs:** go somewhere else, please dont be mad or ignore me :((( im looking out for you

**You:** you're scaring me bear :((

You walk throughout the luxurious house and you felt that the swing out on the patio was a good idea. There were gardeners planting flowers but you kept your voice as quiet as possible when Seulgi called. "What's wrong? You're making me freak out."

"You're going to hate me." She paused, "Listen, I love you, Y/N. This was the right thing to do."

"Seulgi."

"I went to N.C.T Headquarters, I lied to the guard at the entrance saying I was getting the laptop from your office then.. I went to Taeyong. And I slapped him because he deserved it." You stared at the small sunflower garden Jaehyun had. Seulgi got anxious at the long, irritating pause. "Y/N?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Just... I was just checking him up about you because the issues you had with him. He needed to wake up." She spoke through gritted teeth, "Okay, that was it. I'm.. sorry. I know you liked him and.. I had to do it. If you weren't and he still was acting like an asshole, I had to. I had it on my mind."

"Seulgi, I don't hate you."

"You sound like you do."

"I don't, bear," You mumbled, "I love you. Thank you."

"Oh my god Y/N. You scared me."

-

You shrieked. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jaehyun!"

"What?" He said. Covering your eyes as you bent down, crawling on the bed and facing the wall, you sighed. "Put on a shirt." Jaehyun was a dream. His back muscles flexed when you walked in, his hair wet from the shower he came out of. Your hands became shaky as your voice trembled, "Have you put a shirt on?"

"No, let a man live," Jaehyun smiled. "Open your eyes, baby."

"Please put a shirt on."

"Hm, give me one good reason."

Your cheeks heated up when his hot breath ticked your neck. His lips landed on your shoulder, planting a soft kiss. "Because I really want to slap the shit-eating grin off your face."

"Not good enough." He pulled away to put one of his workout tank tops on, "I have a shirt on now."

"Thank god." You turned around to stand up, "My turn to shower now. Don't disturb me."

"I won't." That shit-eating grin became more annoying than ever.

You hummed along to whatever tune you desired at the moment, Maria providing you with shampoo and conditioner. Even Jaehyun's own bathroom was huge, it felt like the size of your apartment. The door opened and you yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, chill," Jaehyun spoke with a deep voice and you clutched your chest tightly, covering your breasts with your arms. "I'm just here to give you towels and dry my hair off." You stopped the shower. "Jaehyun, I'm naked, get out of here idiot. You can do your hair elsewhere." You blush deeply.

"I won't look. I promise."

You purposely showered with hot water for the glass to fog up. You couldn't even wash your face and you wanted to keep your eyes open the whole time. It was more awkward that it wasn't curtains that covered you up, you body on full show for Jaehyun to see. You've never felt self-conscious before. His exes probably had better bodies.

"You look great."

"You're annoying." You can see the smug smile on his face. 

"I'll be leaving now."

-

Jaehyun couldn't stop staring. He wasn't even drying his hair off, he pretended to fiddle with the sink and acted like he was shaving or something. Dirty thoughts filled his mind as he felt his dick go hard. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, his tongue sliding over his dry lips from the sight. The way the water ran down your body, your hands running through your hair as you conditioned your hair. It made it even more appealing that he happened to hand you the towels while you showered. He wanted to hear your pretty moans; your body trembling under his as you begged hopelessly for more. All he desired for was your touch at this point. He yearned for his hands to run around your body, treating you like a goddess. He didn't care at this point of you experienced it, he wanted to make you feel good, feel different, have the best experience you could. With _him_.

A quiet groan left his mouth, "Ah.. Fuck."

You walk out of the shower a few minutes later, a white towel was wrapped tightly around your body, "I need to get my underwear." You said shyly.

"Yeah, um, go ahead." He's never seen you naked before and he turned away, giving you privacy as you went through your bag. "My shirt and sweats are on the bed."

You thanked him quietly before walking out the bathroom. Jaehyun tried to ignore his thoughts. In a few minutes you lotion yourself and walk back to his room. "I'll put the sweats on later. It's hot." You giggled as you sat on his bed. "Jaehyun, are you okay?"

"W-Me?" He muttered.

"Yes, you." You crawled behind him, rubbing his shoulders, "Who else am I talking to?"

"Y-Yeah. My bad."

His hands crawled up your thigh and you tugged on his shirt, "J-Jae.."

"Fuck, I wanna hear you moan my name," Jaehyun's fingers slip down your underwear. You shiver under his touch, "Jaehyun.. Please.." 

"Let me do this. I don't care if this is just once.. You looked so hot and I.."

"Shut up and just finger me, please, Jaehyun," You let out, taking deep breaths. A smirk appears on his face, "Gladly, angel."

He gets on his knees, praising you as he presses soft kisses against your thighs. "You sound desperate, baby."

"I am," You grew annoyed, "Jaehyun.. Fuck."

"I haven't even started yet, angel," He spoke. His teeth slowly tear off the underwear and you groan quietly, hot breath hitting your sensitive bud. "Mm.. Jae.."

"Tell me has anyone made you feel this good?"

"N-No." Your heart sinked, feeling guilty for lying. "O-Only you, Jaehyun."

"Better be right." His voice is dripping in lust. "Are you ready baby?"

Your mind goes to Taeyong.

You hate yourself for letting this happen. It felt wrong. It was wrong. You were mad at yourself, Jaehyun pumping his fingers in and out of you breathlessly as you became distracted. Thank god his hickey had disappeared. Your mind went to Taeyong: Taeyong fucking you constantly until the both of you were satisfied. It was a moment that you wanted to be ever-lasting. The way your fingers ran through his messy hair while he ate you out, and you craved for him to fuck you eagerly. Jaehyun was a different story.

"Shit."

Your phone was going off.

"I'm so.. sorry," Jaehyun shook his head, wiping his fingers on his pants. He still gave you a warm smile. All that mattered to him was how satisfied you felt. He could tell you were but obviously, you didn't exactly wanted to admit it as you were too flustered at the caller disturbing you and Jaehyun. "God, I'm.. really sorry."

-

He helped you stand up as you put your underwear back on. "It's okay. I'll get some water for you, I'll be back." He didn't seem mad, so you thanked him again and answered the call. "Jen, what the hell do you need right now?! I'm busy."

"Oops. Sorry." Jeno replied, "Um, Jisung is in hospital and.. it's all Joy's fault."

"What?!" You yelled, "Oh my god, Jen, I'll be there soon, fuck, is he okay? Are you kidding me? She had to hurt him?"

"Y/N, calm down. I'll meet you at the cafe in downtown and I'll take you there. Meet you in twenty." Jeno hangs up immediately. Jaehyun comes back to his room with a glass of water and you down it quick, "Thank you. I'm sorry it didn't even happen." Your cheeks turned red at your words.

"No, seriously, I'm not mad. As long I made you feel good was all that matters."

"Well you did, before we got rudely interrupted," You sighed. "I apologise again. We can do it properly next time, I swear."

"Okay." He smiled sweetly, "It's up to you, sweetheart." You lay your head onto his shoulder and kiss his collarbone, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Jaehyun says. "Are you okay? You sounded stressed on that phone call."

"Y-Yeah. Someone at my work is in hospital."

"Oh, are you okay? Do you need me to take you there?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll meet a friend at some cafe, I'll be safe," You said, standing up. "I'll get dropped off back at my apartment too."

"You don't want to stay?" Jaehyun frowned, looking at you with pleading eyes. "My parents just told me they'll be back in time for some event sometime next week. Stay with me, angel."

"O-Okay. I'll call you then."

* * *

Your eyes were raging with fear and anger. Jeno tried to stop you but all you did was try and get out of his strong grip. Eyes were on you when you entered Jisung's room, Joy and Taeyong both standing up.

"_You_." Your gaze lands on Joy. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!" Taeyong immediately steps in front of you, arms around your waist preventing you from having hands laid on Joy. You don't know Taeyong anymore. When someone accidentally, or dares to put anything out of line, he fires them as quick as he can. Joy had genuine eyes, asking for forgiveness with tears down her cheeks. You scoffed, _who the hell does she think she is crying over people you've become close with for years?_

"Y/N, calm down."

"Get the hell off me, Taeyong." Your hands grab his, pulling his arms off your waist. "You almost killed Jisung! You're not even trained enough yet to lead sessions, Joy! You can't push yourself to do this no matter what position. I don't care if it was because you look up to me or whatever, you had no right to take over my place and attempt to hurt someone I love."

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "I know how much they mean to you."

"You better be glad it wasn't all of them." Your words were harsh, speaking through gritted teeth. Jisung looks peaceful; a bandage covering the grazed bullet wound. You were fuming as you looked at Joy and Taeyong, Joy tearing up while you stood at Jisung's bed. Her head leaning against his shoulder as Taeyong comforted her.

"Y/N," Chenle hiccuped. The three boys are worried as they listen to your words. Your lip was surely bleeding from biting harshly, your fists curled in a ball. Their reaction at your outburst made them startled, wishing they were never quiet. They all seemed to figure out she was trouble in the first place.

"This is all your damn fault. Why the hell haven't you fired her?!" Taeyong's eyes soften. You were right.

"Y/N.. We can talk about this another time." Taeyong said and you grip on your hair, "Yeah. Right, another time. You say that all the time."

"I'm sorry," Joy only says, standing up. "I.. I understand if you don't like me anymore. I'll get going."

She leaves to run to the cafeteria with tears rolling down her cheeks. You feel no sympathy for her, she screwed up and it looks like Taeyong won't leave her side any time soon. He cups your cheeks, "Y/N."

"Do something, Taeyong!" You yelled, "Please.. She almost.. did something to the boys. You better not be siding with her, Taeyong. She went out of line."

He pressed a kiss on your forehead. "I know.. I know. I'll figure something out. I'm going to call Doyoung, I'll be back."

He leaves the room and you turn to the three boys sitting on plastic chairs, running your hands through each of their faces. "Please, she didn't hurt you right? Tell me she didn't."

"We're okay." Chenle lets out weakly, staring at his best friend lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed. "Y/N.. You really care about us."

"I do," You smile, "I train you guys everyday and you mean a lot. Trust me, if I had a way to fire her I would," You heavily sigh, "What happened?"'

"She saw your schedule and randomly popped in to do your session. We said no, we're capable and we learn better from only you, then she shot past Jisung then the bullet just grazed on his bicep. Luckily he wasn't hurt but he lost a lot of blood and he was in pain," Donghyuck explained. "Nurses say he needs time to heal so he's off missions for a while. Gosh, we knew Joy was trouble."

"Oh gosh," You frown. "I wish I was here sooner, I wish I came in today. I'm sorry. I've been feeling unwell."

"It's okay." Jeno nodded, "We're just glad you're here."

You look at Jisung. "I know he'll be okay. He's a strong boy."

Jisung was always determined. He was the one who got injured often and shrug it off like it was nothing. He was like you; both not caring about the injury, wanting to continue to work. The nurses urged you all to go home, Taeyong being the first contacted when Jisung wakes up. Joy wouldn't dare to glance at you, you had every right to be mad at her. You were more puzzled when Taeyong offered to take her home.

-

Jaehyun's eyes were like stars.

You looked at him. His eyes glistened underneath the moonlight, indeed, stars appearing in the corner of his eyes. They darted back and forth, up to the sky, down to you. Your hands played with the silver rings sitting on his fingers as your head laid on his chest comfortably, tracing patterns on his thigh. "The sky's pretty."

"Just like you."

"You're disgusting." You joke. He decided the two of you should stargaze outside his balcony, a small bench fitting the two of you. One arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to his chest, the other arm resting on your stomach as you played with his fingers. "I really think I should go back to my apartment tomorrow, Jae."

"Hm, why?" Jaehyun chuckled. "I'll be lonely."

"I mean, I'm going to go back to work tomorrow," You sighed. "I don't want to leave though.. Your house.. Maria, everyone is so nice and ugh, I don't know what to do anymore."

"You can always come by, or I can." He says, "I kind of want to see you every night, too."

"Cheesy." You mumble, relaxing in his chest as he played with your hair.

"We should head to bed, I wanna drop you home before you start work," Jaehyun suggests. "Unless you want to continue stargazing."

"For a few minutes." You say, a bit too excitedly. "You can have a head start to sleep."

"Head?"

"S-Shut up." Your cheeks turn into crimson red. "Jaehyun, oh my gosh."

"What?" He whines, "Can't blame a man for something normal." You burst out laughing.

Silence overpowers the two of you for a few seconds.

You kiss his jaw delicately, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jaehyun kisses your temple. "I always will, Y/N."

"Jaehyun.."

"I.. I'd like to give us a try." He suddenly says, your heart hammering against your chest. "I.. I get it. It's okay, don't worry, if you're not ready. I understand."

"I-I am!" You exclaim, "I.. I just need to think, is that okay? I love you Jae, I do. I promise I'll give you a chance, I'm just thinking about work."

A hopeful look is on his face. "We should sleep, angel." He kisses you this time on the lips and you swore you've never felt your heart beat so loud.

You love Jung Jaehyun as much as he loves you. 


End file.
